Play With Death 4
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: OOC, Oneshot, Chara-Bashing,... Mau mereview?


Anisha Asakura is back again~!

Ide fic ini didapat saat tak sengaja nonton episode Higurashi no Naku koro ni sekali lagi... (Maafkan sayah yang oon ini, selalu sukses menemukan potongan anime ini...) Jadi, jangan kaget kalau ada beberapa OOC yang muncul di beberapa karakter yang muncul... Oke, langsung!

-- DISCLAIMER: I do not own of Harvest Moon game series and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, but I do own this fic...~

--

Semua pembunuhan yang terjadi.

Semua kejahatan yang terjadi.

Apakah kalian sadar?

Apakah kalian tahu itu mimpi?

Mimpi, sebuah bunga tidur yang terkadang membuat seseorang bahagia atau sedih.

Hanya saja, bagaimana kita membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?

Apa yang terjadi apabila semua yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi siapa-siapa?

--

Tengah malam di Clinic. Tepat di malam terakhir bulan Autumn.

Elli, Doctor dan Claire. Mereka bertiga sedang duduk bersama-sama di meja Doctor. Membicarakan segala hal yang terjadi. Menjadikan segala hal yang sudah terjadi menjadi lebih nyata.

"... Elli, kapan mereka berdua akan terbunuh?" tanya Claire dengan nada serius.

Elli menghela napas. "Kira-kira sampai Starry Night Festival selesai."

Claire terkejut dan berteriak, "APA?!" teriak Claire lantang, sambil memukul meja Doctor. "ELLI, MESKI KAU PUNYA KEKUATAN SEBESAR ITU, KAU HANYA BISA MEMBUNUH MEREKA SELAMA ITU?! SUDAH CUKUP! SEMUA ORANG MATI! MATI! MATI! SEMUANYA MATI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Doctor berusaha menenangkan Claire yang berteriak stress.

Ya, Elli memiliki kekuatan. Sebuah kekuatan yang jauh dari batas manusia. Bisakah kau membuat sebuah mimpi menjadi kenyataan, dan kenyataan menjadi mimpi? Tanyalah pada Elli, dan dia pasti akan mengangguk.

"SUDAH CUKUP! BIAR KULAKUKAN SENDIRI BAGAIMANA MEMBUNUH MEREKA!!" bentak Claire pada Elli.

"Tapi—Mustahil kau bisa melakukannya, Claire—" cegat Elli pelan. "Kau saja bisa terbunuh dalam mimpi Ann saat itu."

"Tapi kamu bisa saja membuat itu menjadi mimpi kan?!" bentak Claire. "Tinggal dikembalikan menjadi mimpi, selesai kan?!"

"Tapi..." bisik Elli pelan.

"Elli benar, Claire," sahut Doctor. "Kau takkan bisa punya kekuatan untuk menghilangkan merea sesuai keinginanmu."

"Aku bisa!" teriak Claire. "Aku bisa menghilangkan merekadengan mudah! Tonton saja! Dan Elli, jangan lupa kekuatanmu!"

"I... Iya..." jawab Elli menyerah.

--

Malam pertama bulan Winter. Cliff, yang baru hendak turun ke bawah untuk berbicara pada Ann. Tangannya baru saja hendak membuka rantai pengaman kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Cliff tersentak. Baru saja mau membuka, sudah ada orang yang mau masuk ke kamar. Cliff baru saja membuka kunci, masih belum membuka rantai pengamannya.

BRAKKK!

Ada seseorang yang membuka pintunya.

Cliff terkejut.

Dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu, terlihat sesosok gadis pirang dengan mata biru muda membawa sekotak bentou.

"Ah... Cliff, selamat malam." sapa Claire lembut. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Be, belum..." jawab Cliff pelan.

Claire tersenyum. "Ah, syukurlah... Aku membawakanmu sesuatu, mungkin bisa kau coba—"

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru saja mau turun untuk makan malam di lantai satu." potong Cliff. "Karena itu, kau bisa pulang sekarang—"

"Apa benar kau akan makan malam di lantai satu?" potong Claire balik.

"I, iya... Sesuai yang kukatakan. Aku mau turun dan makan malam di Inn."

"Apa benarkah itu?" tanya Claire pelan.

"Iya, benar."

"PEMBOHONG!"

Cliff tersentak mendengar teriakan Claire.

Claire tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin turun ke bawah hanya untuk bilang ke Ann kalau kau ingin makan malam di kamarmu. Setelah mengunci kamar, kau ingin makan nasi kare pemberian bu Manna dan wine dari pak Duke."

Cliff terkejut. Sejak kapan Claire bisa tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya?!

"Aku membuatkan ini untukmu, karena aku tak ingin kamu kekurangan gizi. Karena itu, Cliff, bukakan pintunya..." Claire menarik-narik ranai pengaman yang masih menghalangi antara Claire dan Cliff. "Bukakan pintunya, Cliff... Bukakan..." bisiknya perlahan.

Cliff ketakutan. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Pergi..."

"Cliff, bukakan...."

"Pergi..." rintih Cliff ketakutan.

"Bukakan, Cliff, bukakan pintunya..." perkataan Claire mulai menggema sambil berkali-kali menarik-narik rantai pengaman.

"Pergi..."

"Bukakan, Cliff..."

"PERGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" teriak Cliff lantang sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar, tak membiarkan jari-jari Claire yang mungil terjepit pintu.

"Kyaa! Sakit, Cliff! Lepaskan! Maafkan aku, Cliff! Maafkan aku!!" rintih Claire kesakitan diluar.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! Pergiii!!!" teriak Cliff ketakutan sambil tetap membiarkan jari-jari Claire terjepit. "Pergi! Pergi! Pergi! PERGIIII!"

"Maafkan aku Cliff, aku hanya bercanda menakut-nakutimu! Maafkan aku, Cliff! Maafkan aku!!" pinta Claire menahan sakit. Bisa dipastikan jari-jari tangan Claire patah.

"Pergi! Pergii!!!!!" teriak Cliff.

"Ma... Maafkan aku..." pinta Claire selagi Cliff membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Claire menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan jari-jarinya yang terjepit dan berdarah. Cliff yang masih ketakutan, langsung duduk bersandar di pintu. Mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"Cliff? Kau kenapa?" terdengar suara lain.

"Ann? Itu kau?" tanya Cliff masih gemetaran.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak turun?" tanya Ann pelan.

"A... Aku, aku, aku disediakan kare oleh bu Manna... Aku tak akan makan malam di bawah hari ini..." bisik Cliff pelan.

"Oh... Kalau begitu, selamat makan, ya..." jawab Ann. "Eh, ini punyamu, Cliff?"

"Hah? Apaan?" tanya Cliff heran.

"Ini. Ada kotak bekal di sini. Ini punyamu, Cliff?" tanya Ann.

Cliff tersentak kaget. Claire meninggalkan kotak bekalnya di depan kamarnya?

"I... Iya, itu untukku." jawab Cliff. "Maaf, akan kuambil,"

Cliff membuka pintu dan mengambil kotak bentou yang memang ada didepan kamarnya.

"Dari siapa itu, Cliff?" tanya Ann yang masih berada di luar kamar cowok.

"Ee... Dari bu Manna..." jawab Cliff berbohong.

"Oh begitu... Ah, aku harus melayani pelanggan dulu. Dadah, Cliff," sahut Ann riang sambil turun ke lantai satu, meninggalkan Cliff.

Cliff menyimpan kotak bentou tadi ke meja.

TOK TOK TOK

Cliff tersentak. Sudah banyak hal yang membuatnya kaget, sehingga membuatnya menjadi orang yang mudah kagetan.

"Oi, Cliff, enggak makan malam? Aku udah makan nih." terdengar suara cowok yang pelan. Oh, Gray rupanya. Cliff menghela napas lega, takut-takut kalau itu Claire.

Cliff membukakan pintu. "Eee... Gray, malam ini aku mau makan di kamar. Bu Manna memberikanku kare dan wine." jelasnya pelan. "Dan... Aku juga mau memakan isi kotak bentou ini."

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak bentou di meja.

"A, aku juga tak tahu isinya... Aku... Dikasih Claire..."

"Boleh kucicip?"

"Bo... Boleh..."

Cliff dan Gray duduk di meja yang ada kotak bentou tadi. Perlahan-lahan Cliff membuka saputangan yang membungkus kotak bentou itu. Lalu, dia membuka tutup tupperware kotak bentou itu.

6 potong kue berbentuk bulat-bulat. Berwarna merah gelap. Di atas kue itu masing-masing ada label huruf tebal A, B, C, D, E, dan F.

"A... Apaan ini...?" tanya Gray heran. "Masa kue harus diberikan label huruf?"

"E... Enggak tau... Kita coba, yuk..." Cliff mengambil kue dengan label huruf E. Gray mengambil kue dengan label huruf C. Mereka berdua menggigit kue itu.

"UHUK!" Cliff merasa ada sesuatu di kue yang sedang dimakannya, dan memuntahkannya ke telapak tangannya.

"HOEK!" Gray juga merasakan yang sama di mulutnya, dan memuntahkan kuenya juga.

Di tangan Gray ada sebuah paku kecil tajam dengan sedikit darah.

Di tangan Cliff ada sebuah jarum jahit yang ada sedikit darah juga.

Benar. Dari mulut Gray dan Cliff keluar darah.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Gray kesal, sambil melempar kue yang baru dimakannya tadi ke lantai.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Cliff terduduk ketakutan, badannya bergetar. Dihantui ketakutan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ann khawatir sambil muncul didepan pintu kamar. "Ya ampun—Kenapa mulut kalian berdarah?!"

"Ann—tolong ambilkan obat kumur antiseptik," suruh Gray yang masih sibuk memakai saputangannya sendiri.

"Ba, baik!" Ann langsung bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. "Kalian berdua juga, ikuti aku!"

Gray dan Cliff lalu mengikuti Ann. Ann mengambilkan obat kumur antiseptik dan meminta Gray dan Cliff untuk berkumur menggunakan obat itu. Setelah beberapa menit, perdarahan Cliff dan Gray berhasil berhenti.

"Ya ampun deh... Kenapa mulut kalian bisa berdarah begitu?" tanya Ann sambil menyimpan kembali obat kumur antiseptiknya.

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Cliff pelan. "A... Aku tak sengaja menggigit lidahku sendiri..."

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ann. "Tapi..."

"A... Aku baik-baik aja, Ann... Enggak usah dikhawatirkan..." bisik Cliff lembut.

Gray, yang dari tadi tak dapat kesempatan bicara, memilih untuk diam.

Cliff kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Kue yang masih 'berisi' itu masih ada 4 buah lagi di meja.

BRAKK!

Cliff membanting kue itu ke lantai. Setelah apa yang terjadi, dia langsung memilih untuk tidur tanpa memakan kare buatan bu Manna.

--

Elli tersenyum puas. "Nah? Bagaimana?"

Claire terperangah sedikit. "A... Aku kan tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjepit jariku!" bentaknya membela diri.

"Kau sudah banyak menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Claire. Bahkan Gray yang bukan sasaranmu sampai kena juga." Doctor yang sedang memakaikan perban di tangan Claire yang patah ikutan bicara. "Putuskan saja harapanmu. Menyerahlah. Percuma mencoba membunuh mereka."

"Tidak!" bentak Claire. "Aku tak tahan melihat mereka selalu berduaan didekatku! Menjijikkan!"

--

Berkali-kali permainan mati terjadi dengan Claire. Namun dengan tenangnya Elli mengubah segala yang terjadi menjadi mimpi. Ini sudah nyaris sebulan Claire mencoba menghancurkan hidup Cliff. Dan Ann.

"Sudahlah, Claire," bantah Elli lembut. "Kau sudah berkali-kali gagal menyakiti hubungan mereka."

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka mereka berkeliaran didekatku!" bentak Claire. Dia menampar Elli.

"Adaw!" Elli memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru ditampar Claire tadi. "Kamu kenapa, Claire?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kau tau aku ini manusia biasa kan?" tanya Claire. "Hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki keinginan yang selalu ingin dipenuhi, cepat ataupun lambat."

Elli mengangguk lembut.

"Dan kau tahu—Aku iri dengan kekuatanmu. AKU INGIN KEKUATANMU!" bentak Claire sambil mendorong Elli ke lantai. "BERIKAN KEKUATANMU!"

Elli menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Claire. Kau sudah melanggar batas. Lagipula, kekuatanku ini pemberian Tuhan, bukan kekuatan yang bisa kuberikan semudah yang kau kira."

Claire mengambil sabitnya dan menggores Elli. "KUBILANG BERIKAN!"

"Claire..." Elli memegang lengan kirinya yang tergores sabit. "Kau takkan bisa..."

"KENAPA TAK BISA?!" bentak Claire sambil mendorong Elli lagi ke lantai.

"Karena," sahut Elli simpul. "Segala yang terjadi, semua yang kubuat... Semuanya adalah mimpimu."

Claire tersentak.

"Tertidur, terbangun, dan sadar kalau kau masih berada dalam mimpi... Kau terbangun lagi, dan kau masih berada dalam mimpi. Mimpi didalam mimpi... Ilusi yang kuciptakan." Elli berbisik pelan. "Ingat, ini masih di mimpimu. Kau anggap ini kenyataan? Tidak, karena ini adalah mimpi. Dimanapun kau berusaha untuk bangun, kau tetap terjebak dalam mimpi."

Claire menjauhi Elli. "Ja... Jadi, sebenarnya..."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Huwa!" Claire berteriak.

Saat melihat sekeliling, semuanya putih-putih. Tangan kirinya sudah tertancap jarum infus. Keningnya dilapisi perban. "Ini... Dimana?"

Doctor, Elli, Cliff dan Ann berada di sekeliling Claire. Claire terdiam.

"Kau tak apa-apa Claire?!" tanya Ann khawatir. "Aku cemas sekali padamu!"

"Kau... Kau menggores kepalamu sendiri..." rintih Cliff khawatir. "Sa, saat aku mendengar Ann berteriak, aku langsung melihatmu bersimbah darah! Aku langsung memanggil Doctor..."

"Kenapa kau, Claire?" tanya Doctor khawatir. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menderita?"

Claire mencoba bangkit. Terasa sedikit linu di kepalanya. "Elli... Jadi ini maksudmu...?"

Sekeliling menjadi gelap. Doctor, Ann dan Cliff menghilang. Hanya ada Elli dan Claire.

"Selamat datang di mimpimu, Claire." sapa Elli lembut. Namun, perlahan-lahan sosok Elli menghilang, meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

Claire tersentak lagi. Dia meremas kepalanya, tak peduli ada darah mengucur. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Bagaimana rasanya bermain dalam mimpi, membuat orang-orang menderita disekitarmu?

Bagaimana rasanya terjebak dalam mimpimu sendiri?

Bagaimana rasanya ingin membunuh, namun malah membunuh diri sendiri?

Bagaimana?

--

Selesai?

Apa ini selesai yah? Kenapa jadi ngebingungin gini???

O_O

Apa ini mimpi?

RnR aja deh -dilempar-

Oh ya, untuk semua request yang ada, (baik dari HM MFOMT INDO SONG PRESENT, dan lainnya) anisha akan berusaha membuatnya! Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian ya~ ()


End file.
